


The Right to Rule

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, also that graphic violence is only for the beginning part, but I can see why some people would say it is so I tagged it that way, it isn't supossed to be a violent thing, sigurd and quan and chagall are barely there but they are there so I put them in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Lachesis changes Agustria's fate, throwing her life into chaos. Ayra gives her comfort in her time of need.





	The Right to Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unassumingvenusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unassumingvenusaur/gifts).



> Inspired by the Tumblr posts made by @unassumingvenusaur of her FE4 run and how she paired up Lachesis and Ayra. So Lachesis being my favorite character in the game, I knew I had to write about them being together.

The eery silence in front of Castle Agusty as Chagall's army was wiped out by Sigurd's allies. Only King Chagall stood in front of the castle where Eldigan the Lionheart was trapped in the dungeon. Master Knight Lachesis rode to meet King Chagall wielding her Prayer Sword to clash against his Silver Blade.

"Release Eldigan at once, you arrogant sham of a king!" Lachesis demanded with fervor.

"Eldigan? That fool would dare help the Grannvale army take over! I will have him beheaded before he is made king by them!" Chagall shouted as his eyes wildly looked for reinforcements.

Something deep within Lachesis broke at the mention of her brother being executed. The person she cared about most being gone from her life put her in a moment of extreme loneliness. Suddenly she only saw red. All the training she's had in the campaign, the duels she has won at the arena, and her expertise fighting with a mount led to this moment. 

Lachesis rode towards Chagall and struck his sword as he defended himself. Caught off guard by the intensity of her strike, Chagall dropped his weapon. In one upward strike, Lachesis tore his chest open and followed up with a slash that tore the sham king's head off.

By the moment she had realized what she had done, Lachesis spent no time mourning for her nation's king. She rushed towards Agusty to rescue her brother.

Sigurd's army seized Agusty and the citizens of Agustria went into disarray. Many rejoiced at the downfall of the former lords that took money from villages and aided bandits. Others saw this as an invasion of a foreign nation that overthrew their king. All eyes focused on who would rule Agustria now that Chagall was dead.

 

Eldigan paced back and forth inside one of the castle's many lavish guest rooms. He was still in shock from the day's events.

"Eldigan, you should rest," Sigurd suggested, "you can't punish yourself for what happened."

"He's right, Eldigan," Quan spoke up, "what's done is done. What's best for Agustria is for you to recover your health."

"How can I rest?!" Eldigan shouted, throwing his arms in the air, "this is treason! Every line of Nordion lords has been knights to the king! On the divine blade, Mystleainn, I can't ignore my knight's honor!"

"Is it a knight's honor to be loyal to either the king or its people?" a voice broke out from behind the door. Lachesis stepped into the room, holding back tears.

"That monster killed his father! He hurt the kingdom! He was gonna kill you!" Lachesis screamed at an astonished Eldigan. "When are you gonna see what I've told you for so long? No other man is as good as you. You are the only one who can rule Agustria!"

Eldigan swallowed hard. "Lachesis, I-"

"Look outside!" Lachesis promptly interrupted. "See how our people need your rule! You can not imagine the things I've seen in this campaign. Nordion was invaded on Chagall's orders. Bandits were let loose to destroy villages, and the opportunistic lords only cared for themselves!"

Eldigan was even paler than when he was released from the dungeon. Speechlessly he sat down the nearest chair and put his hands in front of his face.

"It's best if we let him be alone for a while," Sigurd reassured Lachesis as the three of them stepped out of the room. 

"You should do the same," Quan chimed in. "Both of you and all of Agustria have had an enormous day. Don't worry, we'll make sure Eldigan is alright."

"Thank you," Lachesis said quietly," if it were not for your help, Chagall and his cronies would have ruined Agustria. As princess of Nordion, I am in your debt."

With that, Lachesis started to walk throughout the castle. She mindlessly went through the castle halls reminiscing about the peaceful days long gone. Before she knew it, she was out in the castle courtyard.

"Shannan, look closely." Ayra's voice rang out snapping Lachesis into attention.

The princess of Isaach lifted her sword and in a green flash, she gracefully slashed the training dummy in front of her. 

"Wielding Astra is a great advantage we both share. Mastering it will help you get out of trouble." Ayra instructed her young nephew.

"I know!" Shannan enthusiastically replied, "Oifey will be blown away when he sees me pull off those sweet moves!"

Ayra playfully rubbed her hand through Shannan's hair, "that's not the point, you goofball." They both laughed without knowing Lachesis was there.

The Nordion princess had met Sigurd's army when they rescued her at the beginning of the campaign. She had known the massive power the Isaachian princess wielded and respected her for it. But now, after everything, it was nostalgic to see her interacting with her nephew. 

The moment she realized they reminded her of Eldigan and herself, she began to tear up. She mentally cursed herself for exploding at her brother, believing that she made her brother hate her for killing his liege.

"Breathe deeply," Ayra soothingly said to her ear. Without knowing it, Ayra had put her hand on Lachesis's shoulder. "Let out the pain, it does not deserve to damage you so."

Lachesis threw herself into Ayra's chest and cried out. Ayra held her and caressed her hair and back. After a couple of minutes, Lachesis composed herself and looked at her companion. 

"Thank you, I needed that," Lachesis distanced herself a bit and cleared her throat.

Regardless, Ayra still gently held on to her arm. "I can not say I know exactly what you've been through." Ayra stared into Lachesis's eyes, "but being apart from your family is something I am familiar with."

Lachesis felt a chill on her back when she heard that. She remembered it had been years since the war between Isaach and Grannvale had started.

"There is no need to worry," Ayra reassured her, "having Shannan with me helps to cope. I did a lot of things to keep him safe. I had to keep my heart cold to endure it." 

"I did not see a cold heart just now," Lachesis held Ayra's hand, "the bond you share with Shannan proves what a good person you are. Anyone that says otherwise is ignorant of your true nature."

Ayra was taken back by the princess's charm. "Thank you, that means a lot. I would never have never thought such a powerful woman would speak such sweet words."

"Me? Powerful? You are the strong one! Your blade can cut down an entire army! That Astra of yours is amazing!" Lachesis excitedly bounced up with wide eyes.

"You are indeed strong, Lachesis. Going from healing minor wounds to riding fiercely into battle takes great strength." Ayra put their hands together. "You've grown so much, be proud of your power."

Lachesis smiled but this brought her back to today's events. Ayra noticed and led them both to sit next to the garden. 

"Killing a nation's king is not something that goes unpunished. Especially if one's family is supposed to be their guardians." Lachesis looked down at the grass.

"Your words do not fall silent on me, Lachesis. I wish for those who killed my father to be punished." Ayra touched Lachesis's chin and looked at her eyes. "However, that is because my father was a wise and just ruler. All of us saw what Chagall did to your nation. I do not blame you for liberating Agustria."

They both smiled at each other, comfortable in each other's presence. 

"Ayra! I have the goods!" Shannan ran at them with a picnic basket in tow. "Sorry I took so long, the castle is so huge I got lost for a bit!"

"I sent Shannan to get you some things to calm you down. I knew he would accomplish his task." Ayra turned to her nephew who was gleaming smugly with pride. "That's why I know that he will go to his chambers as it is pretty late already."

"What? It is not late!" Shannan protested with his arms hanging low swinging side to side. 

"You need your rest. Tomorrow we stop training with wooden swords. I'll get you to wield Astra before you know it!" Ayra smiled at her nephew.

"Really? You mean it? Alright!" Shannan jumped to the sky with joy. "I'll go to sleep now! Goodnight, Ayra! Goodnight, Lady Lachesis!"

Before either of the princesses could say goodbye back, Shannan had run off to his room. 

"He is so happy," Lachesis moved closer to Ayra, "I hope nothing tears you apart like I did with my brother."

"Lord Eldigan doesn't hate you, Lachesis. If anything, you've set him free. He won't let anything bad happen to you." Lachesis felt warm hearing Ayra say so. "Now, let's see what Shannan brought for Nordion's princess."

Inside the picnic basket, there was a bottle of wine with two wooden cups, some buttery bread, and a chunk of cheese. 

"Come on, eat up. Tonight we celebrate our victory!" Ayra shouted while holding the wine bottle up in one hand and a cup in the other.

Under the pale moonlight, surrounded by the garden's roses, and drinking wine, the two women feasted and talked till the wee hours of the night.

The next morning Lachesis and Ayra joined Quan and Sigurd to talk to Eldigan once more. Lachesis felt nervous to see what her brother might say. Ayra held her hand and gave it a warm squeeze. Before they could enter, Eldigan came out of his room.

"I appreciate everyone's concern, but I'm ready to stand up on my own now. Everyone, thank you for helping me and Agustria through this disturbance. I've made a decision." Eldigan led them all into his room and motioned them all to sit.

"House Nordion shall take over and rule Agustria." Everyone felt the power and determination behind Eldigan's voice. "However, I failed to see how Chagall and the other lords hurt Agustria. The one who truly deserves to lead the Agustrian people is Lachesis."

A heavy silence fell in the room.

"But brother, you are the one who has the Hezul Brand! You wield the divine Mystleainn!" Lachesis looked down, "and besides, what kind of a ruler would I be getting power by committing regicide?"

Eldigan hugged his sister and held her shoulders. "You saved Agustria, and you got me to see the plight of the people." Eldigan drew out Mystleainn and kneeled before Lachesis. "It would be an honor to be your knight, if you had me, Queen Lachesis."

"Eldigan, if you and the Agustrian people agree, then I will lead Agustria as it's Queen." Lachesis bowed to her brother and turned to their guests. "As Queen, I thank you all for your service. Agustria will forever remember your courage and kindness."

"I never expected this when we marched to Nordion," Sigurd stepped in front of Lachesis, "but I see we have made Agustria and all of Jugdral much better."

"I second the notion," Quan added, "our friendship with Eldigan led us to help you. On behalf of Leonster, I wish your reign is long and prosperous."

"Queen Lachesis, you will lead your people right, I'm sure you will rule with wisdom and justice." Ayra nodded to Lachesis with pride.

"That reminds me," Lachesis stated as she drew out a sword out of her hilt. "This is a thank you for all you did last night. It is a Brave Sword, it will fit you just fine."

Ayra held the sword in her hands admiring its beauty. "Thank you, Lachesis. I will wield it with honor."

Eldigan motioned towards Quan and Sigurd and they went towards the door. "Lachesis, I will prepare your crowning ceremony. I vow it will be perfect."

Lachesis smiled at him and waved goodbye at her brother and his friends. Alone with Ayra, Lachesis could barely contain her joy. 

"I can't believe this is happening," Lachesis sat down yet again. "I don't know what to do."

"You listen to your people, and repair was it broken," Ayra sat next to her, "your kind heart will lead you true."

"Thank you so much, Ayra. I-I want you to be next to me. Stay in Agustria. At least until you and Shannan can return home. As Queen, I'll keep you both safe." Lachesis held Ayra's hand as she blushed intensely.

"I would love that. It will be for the best for Shannan to learn and grow under a nation with such a wonderful Queen." Ayra returned Lachesis's loving gaze, "and I would love to be next to you."


End file.
